


HEAVEN AND BACK

by stfuhyuck



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Beta Huang Ren Jun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfuhyuck/pseuds/stfuhyuck
Summary: Had he realized what this whole thing could lead him to, Donghyuck wouldn't foolishly fell for him. He should've noticed it, with a heart that breaks so easily and feeling that mends so imprudently - he should've known that he would lose to a force that goes by the named Mark Lee.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is the first fanfic that i published here. i'm a wattpad writer that goes by the name tantan, you can find me there, @stfuhyuck 
> 
> i've always wanted to try writing in here. i don't know how this story gonna turn out, to be honest, as this is just one of my ideas that i had in my drafts. it's the best one though, out of everything. i didn't know when i'm gonna update this as i just write this for fun so don't expect too much from me.
> 
> i just used Grammarly to help me out so forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> enjoy!

_Your love is a secret I'm hoping,_

_dreaming, dying to keep_

\- King of My Heart, Taylor Swift

* * *

The wind was rustling, fallen leaves dancing away for the day, sun seamlessly shining a soft glow to the earth.

That was the first time Donghyuck laid his eyes on God’s greatest creation.

Armed with nothing but empty hands and thudding heart, he was certainly not ready to be grace by such beauty. He would have declared it with his whole life that it’s a fever dream – nothing but just one of his daydream that he’s foolishly dreamt of. A destructive hoax – if the smile stretched on the other’s face was anything to go by.

He read once, or maybe he tried to, for a child was nothing but full of wonder and void of absurd so-called romance that his parents always romanticized on. His mother always reminded him of a beautiful person that he will meet, would have to meet, of how he had to treat them right – to show them the power of true love. His father never forgets to mention of his strength – of his responsibility as an Alpha to protect his mate, his pups and first of foremost, to never leave his pack unattended. Most of the times he just nodded, agreeing on anything coming out of his parent’s mouth even though they sound like nothing but nonsense as it reached his ears.

Had he known this day would arrive, he would focus on his mother’s words about courting, the building up steps, the proper way to take someone's hands and wished for them to be his, and only his. He would ask his father to show him how to fight like a real man for he was promised to bare his fangs for those that harm his mate, his family or his pack only.

He didn’t know any of that was essential until, at the fresh age of 18, he would have met an omega so dainty his knees weakened at the overwhelming feeling to lend his most prized possession and give him the sun that was nothing compared to his face. Donghyuck was afraid to approach him at first, he didn’t want to interrupt the other from his concentration on the book at his hand. His face serene, voice humming in a low tone of an unknown melody, eyes shining in interest as it traced the pages silently.

“H-Hello,”

Donghyuck felt like a young teen again, voice cracking as he introduced himself to the person in front. There was a moment of silence before the face he admired from afar turned to him, doe eyes looking up in wonder as it sparkled lightly. The other boy just looked up at him questioningly, a silent invitation for him to reveal his intentions. He took a deep breath and told himself to _man the fuck up and just goes for it,_ he swallowed nervously before saying, “Um, nice to meet you?” and cursing himself inwardly.

So much for being a man.

He’s pretty much convinced he ruined the first impression until the thin line on his lips turned into a soft smile. “Hi there, nice to meet you too.” His eyes were gentle as it landed on Donghyuck’s gaze. He put the book aside and stood up, dusting off his lower back before facing Donghyuck. Putting up a hand, Donghyuck wasn’t ready for the mischievous glint on the boy’s eyes, replacing the gentle aura he had a while ago.

“My name’s Mark Lee, what’s yours?”

It was spring when Donghyuck found something more exquisite than the swirling of cherry blossom, and it comes in the figure of a boy that radiated the whole area.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knew i said that i may not be updating this daily but i can't help it, this one feel kinda special to me already. so here's the second chapter coming right up.
> 
> enjoy!

****

_I found myself blindsided by  
A feeling that I've never known_

\- Malibu Nights, LANY

* * *

It was on the hill, Donghyuck thought – if he remembered well, when he realized that he was merely grasping on a painful hope. He’s fighting against fate, desperately trying to change his destiny against the true nature of the universe. 

How could he not?

Such sweet, everlasting scent that passed by him as he took upon the boy in front, how could he not want something that he can’t get? How could he resist such temptation served right for him, _just for him_? He knew despite a few months he had known Mark, had tried to decipher the other – it’s not enough. He’s craving for more, he needs more, wants to drown in this _more_ that he wasn’t even aware of. He’s longing for a whole new kind of love; one that he can’t get from his parents, one that he can’t achieve from his friends and acquaintances alone, one that he can’t receive from anyone around him that is not Mark – one that he can’t get enough of and just know how to desire for it.

“Are you even listening?”

Donghyuck berated himself for dozing off – though, daydreaming about Mark could never be any better – but still, the real one is in front of him. Foolish of him to ignore the other. He averted his gaze towards the boy, catching his annoyed gaze. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.” He pulled a small smile, an apology for his behavior. Mark didn’t seem to mind that much if the lively gaze of his was anything to go by. 

“As I said, my parent’s been bothering me about this one Alpha and I don’t know what to feel about it.” Mark sighed as he relaxed his tense form before laying down on the lap of Donghyuck. He noticed that the younger by one year was nothing but if not clingy, and he very much welcomed the show of affection. If anyone were to see them, they could be in trouble. A very big one, as unmated Omegas that are seen with an Alpha while doing something that is not in the Courting Ritual, could give trouble to both of them.

Mark doesn’t mind though. Here, in the top of the hill with the green grass surrounding them and swirls of flowers petals dancing around them, there is no one to tell them what is wrong or right. They’re the ones to decide what is proper or not - this is their place; no one has a say other than them.

It used to be Mark’s alone but he doesn’t mind sharing it with Donghyuck.

“Is the Alpha good?” was what Donghyuck could utter out. His mind was already a jumbled mess thinking of the possible Alpha that might snatch _his_ Omega away. “I wouldn’t know; I haven’t met him,” Mark responded, letting his eyes lingered around Donghyuck’s face. Despite being an Alpha, the younger consisted of delicate features and pure beauty. Unlike most Alphas, Donghyuck was more to the softer side; his eyes wide and mouth a natural pout, mole littering side of his face creating constellations of his own. His scent was nothing but comforting; the smell of the deep forest that engulfed you in its nature, the feeling of blanket draping over you after a long day, a fresh breath of air that surrounds you after suffocating for so long – one that Mark couldn’t explain, but loved terribly.

It was late evening and soon they had to go back to their respective home again, leaving behind yet another day of discreet meetings and clandestine talks. As the sunset beautifully leaving nothing but a supple glow on the hill, their eyes closed as they basked in the shine from the God.

At the end of the day, they’re nothing but strangers that ran away from the burden of everyone around and embraced one another to pass on the comfort that they craved for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to drop your comments and kudos!


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes i can't believe i'll be drowned in works even if i'm not technically at school. are the teachers really gonna spend the whole quarantine like this cause i just want to rest properly and not think of anything that includes the subject of school. anyway, i'm here again after a few days.
> 
> enjoy!

_You're hard to reach,_   
_You're cold to touch_

_-_ 24, Lana Del Rey

* * *

Mark didn’t know what he was expecting, but it’s certainly not Donghyuck sunbathing under the sun.

His bronze skin glowed as he laughed, gentle tunes coming out between his lips from the joyous moment. His hands were flailing around as he told a story, eyes crinkling hard into happy slits and shoulders trembling as he clutched his stomach to contain his incoming set of laughter.

It's so bright; so Donghyuck-like, so much that Mark wasn’t sure if he can fit in. Whatever his group of friends said must have been incredibly humorous if Donghyuck managed to tear down the walls that Mark never succeed to bring down. He’s beautiful like this, so wonderfully pleasing it _hurt_ him, pains him to know that he could never bring Donghyuck this much delight in his life.

He’s nothing but a condescending little secret, their meetings clandestine from the eyes of everyone. Mark knew it can’t always be like that. Just like how promises are meant to be broken; secrets are meant to be found. The truth will come to light eventually and Mark won’t be Donghyuck’s Omega at that time, won’t be the one who stared at him fondly as the fantasy of their future playing inside his head, won’t be the only one who would bare his neck open and hold Donghyuck’s heart by that time. He’ll be ruined, he wouldn’t be able to meet him anymore and just lived with watching him from afar.

Just like how he is now.

Not now, not from the blessing of the Goddess up there, not from the eyes of loyal people around them and certainly not by the eyes of his fiancé beside him.

“Is anything wrong, Mark?”

He was snapped out of his daze as he felt the heavy hands that were on his now lifting his chin. “You seems to spaced out for a while, what are you looking at?” There was worry at the Alpha’s voice as he tried to search for the distraction and Mark tugged on his arms when he regained enough senses. The glass window of the café glinted sharply and Mark took every ounce of energy to not look at Donghyuck from across their location.

Not yet, no one can know about them yet. Not now, at least.

“I’m okay, I just didn’t get enough sleep last night.” He settled with the answer and put on a smile to reassure the man in front. 

Johnny sighed at the response, “Were you up late reading again?”, before cupping Mark’s face to look for any sign of fatigue. Mark only grinned sheepishly at that and Johnny shook his head in resentment. Seeing the frown on the elder’s face, he pulled the hand from his face before intertwining their fingers. “If it bothers you that much, I’ll try to stop reading late at night. I’ll return some of the books later, I promised,” Mark tried to reason out to the other man but all he got was another sigh, this time in disagreement. “I’m not stopping you from reading, Mark. I’m just worried because you haven’t been taking care of yourself lately.”

Mark laughed at the almost whining sound coming out from the Alpha – _ironically enough, dare he to say_. “Oh well, you can always take care of me, didn’t you?” The light manner of talking that Mark radiated only made the poor Alpha slumped forward. 

“You’re going to be the end of me, I swear.”

Mark’s loud giggles draped the café in a wondrous vicinity, his scent sweet and overpowering, bringing smiles to the faces of those around him. The people of their village has always adored the Omega for his charming personality and radiant approaches. Being the son of the merchant brought him quite a crowd that wishes for his hand in courting. Despite that, only Johnny, the son of their village’s trusted hunter and being the one who leads the groups forward during hunting – managed to catch the Omega’s eyes, or his parents’ eyes if he were being honest. Mark didn’t mind it at first, Johnny is an amazing Alpha, that much was obvious enough from his physical alone. He’s content enough to have an Alpha, he didn’t have to go through the awkward phase of meeting people and pining after them – at least he had his job done.

That was before Donghyuck swept him off his footing and turned his whole world upside down of course.

“Come on, I promise Mother I’ll bring you home early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here goes the first sighting of the love triangle. don't forget to drop your comments and kudos! i feel really good when i see it :D


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda hard to write this chapter, my mind suddenly went blank all of a sudden... i hope you like it though, it's longer than my previous chapters
> 
> enjoy!

_We don't talk enough,_   
_We should open up_

_-_ Sign Of The Times, Harry Styles

* * *

“God, I’m so jealous of them.”

The exclamation came right after they settled down, the remainder of laughter still bubbling inside. Donghyuck wiped a few stray tears that came out from laughing so hard at Renjun’s jokes. 

It’s a good day, good enough to spend it in the town. They haven’t gone to the town for a while – their jobs leaving them unoccupied for most of the time with Jeno helping his father’s business, Jaemin chopping the woods down and Renjun watching over his family’s tailor shop. Jisung and Chenle were mostly at the nursing to help to babysit some of the children even if they’re not that old either. Their village may be small but it’s still enough to keep yourself busy with jobs. Donghyuck went hunting sometimes, joining his father scouting with the lead Alpha, who is also their village official hunter.

That’s also how Donghyuck knew about Johnny.

Johnny was a great partner to be with, his smiles wide as he leads their group even though they’re walking inside the lion’s den. His head held high and he always speaks with so much sincerity. He always found a way to open up a conversation with Donghyuck even if he deemed himself a quiet person and somehow managed to bring him to drink with him sometimes. Donghyuck enjoyed his company and had admired him for being such a good Alpha for so long. He told himself almost all the time that he’ll grow up like Johnny, be a good leader like him one day.

The same Johnny that had his arms wrapped around _his_ Omega.

“They looked good together, I got to admit.” Renjun nodded at Jaemin’s statement. 

They _did_ look good together, in Donghyuck’s opinion, if he is to be truly honest with himself. Everyone had the same thought when they looked at the pair and Donghyuck didn’t what hurt himself more, the fact that every single person is waiting for them to be wedded or the fact that he also thought that they looked perfect together.

_Picture perfect_ , they said, _like one of those painting hung up on the capital._

Donghyuck would refuse if he can, but those people are not blind and so is he, and he knew it himself how right those people are.

“I heard from Mother that Johnny was already done with the gifts,” Jeno said, being Mark’s cousin that he is. It’s kind of funny to think that Jeno and Mark are related sometimes, Jeno’s everything that Mark isn’t. Still, Jeno has always been protective despite being younger, shielding him from Alphas that want to take advantage of his secondary gender. It’s also why Donghyuck found it is important to be at his best behavior around Jeno, he wants Jeno to approve of his feelings towards Mark.

Something that he hasn't reveal to anyone yet.

“Johnny’s a good guy, he’ll take care of Mark,” Jeno said approvingly, a content smile on his face at the thought of his cousin. “Just because Johnny treated you for some drinks before doesn’t mean you can just sell Mark around, you fool.” Jaemin sneered, eyes squinting as he looked at the other man. His words were harsh but that’s normal, that’s just how Jaemin and Jeno are. Fire against fire, their relationship is complicated but that’s for them to decide – not others.

“You’ve been quiet, Donghyuck. Is anything wrong?” Chenle spoke after a while. Adults talk aren’t his forte, and that’s fine if he found more joy in pulling pranks with Jisung then so be it. Chenle’s remarks made the others turned their heads to Donghyuck’s direction and now he felt barer within the pair of curious eyes looking past his soul.

He thought about this before.

There’s nothing wrong with telling them the truth; they aren’t people with lousy mouths either way. Sure, Jisung tends to reveal his secrets when he’s unconscious in his sleep and Renjun always ends up blurted some of his dirtiest habits at the presence of alcohol but Donghyuck knew they can be trusted. These people are his brothers, he trusted them enough to bring the truth to the grave.

“You remember the Omega I told you about?” He started, heaving lightly to prepare himself before saying anything else. “The one that you went to meet at the hill every day?” Renjun asked. He nodded, sighing at the thought of his next words. It’s hanging on the tip of his tongue, desperately searching for a way out after being a burden for so long. It’s been months since he first met Mark, he didn’t even realize it’s been that long. Time passed without him being aware of it and so many meetings have been done behind the curtains. What he was aware of, though, is he didn’t have much time left. If Johnny was done with the courting gifts, all that’s left is the engagement is to take its place. There’s no way he would be able to have Mark after that.

He might desire for something he didn’t deserve but he wouldn’t go as far as corrupting an innocent relationship for his own selfish need.

“The Omega, It’s him.”

Looking up to them properly, Donghyuck could see the confusion on their face, the beginning of a rough storm coming ablaze inside their eyes – Jeno’s specifically. “I’m sorry, what did you just say?” The younger asked again, his expression morphing into something unreadable, something that made the fear inside Donghyuck rise sporadically. 

“The Omega that I’ve been meeting with, it’s him, Mark. We met months ago. I-I saw him on the hill and since then we started meeting up every day.” He can felt the burden slowly seep out from his shoulder as he spoke but it’s not done yet, he needs to tell them everything. “At first, I just want to be his friend and sure, we did become one but after that, I just can’t help myself. I told myself every night that it was wrong for me to love him but I can’t stop, I can’t stop longing for more. He’s just sitting there and my mind can’t help to think of how beautiful he is, how nice it would be if he was mine, if he was to become my mate.”

This isn’t right. It’s supposed to be a good day, they’re supposed to be talking about how Jaemin got stung for bee and how Renjun was arguing with one of the customers because of his attitude. Not like this, Donghyuck wasn’t supposed to be crying his eyes out while waxing poetry for the Omega he like at the same time.

So much for being a good Alpha.

The others only looked at him pitifully as he tried to hold back his tears. “You poor guy, come here,” was what Jaemin said before pulling him up for a hug. Jaemin always had great hugs to offer despite being another Alpha, it’s always accompanied by a sense of belonging and protection, enveloping anyone from their pain.

The others joined him soon, creating a big group hug with an exception of Jeno. Jaemin glanced at the other guy and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“I-I don’t know what to say, Hyuck,” 

The aforementioned man wiped the tears away and smiled gratefully at his other friends for the hug before facing Jeno. “Mother won’t approve of this – no one will, Donghyuck.” If Donghyuck didn’t know any better, he’d say Jeno was begging, pleading him to take back what he just said as if what he said was an aberration of what he believed. 

“You can’t do this to him, Donghyuck. You realized the consequences of your action, right? You know that this could land both of you in big trouble. Hell, Mark’s image would be tainted, Hyuck, please don’t do this.” If Jeno wasn’t denying the truth before, now he does. Donghyuck's torn apart at his words, he does know what this whole thing might lead him to, he knew what will happen to them. It’s been plaguing his mind since Mark's been invading the space of his life.

Jaemin growled lowly under his breath before facing Jeno, his aura menacing and voice cold. 

“Are you saying that Donghyuck’s feeling is invalid? It’s that all you can think about? Some stupid family’s image instead of your friends’ well-being? That’s selfish Jeno, coming from you.” 

The others shared concerned glances; this won’t end well. Jaemin has always been way too crude with his mouth and despite Jeno’s loving nature, he’s also an Alpha. He’s also Jaemin’s mate at the same time, it’s only normal for him to feel disrespected when his mate was being rude, especially to him.

Jeno pulled on Jaemin’s collar, both of their scents souring as they held their chins up from the sudden tension. 

“Mind what you’re talking about, Alpha. I was right to think of my family’s sake and I wasn’t invalidating my friends’ feeling.” Jeno spat outright to Jaemin’s face even though it was obvious from the other’s face that he wasn’t giving up either.

“Hey, stop fighting! You’re just making it worse,” Chenle tried to reason out, Jisung at his side and Renjun trying to separate both of the men from clashing against one another. 

Donghyuck was frozen at his state, mind blank as he tried to make sense of this situation. This is all his fault, he should’ve shut his mouth and keep it with him only. He knew Jeno won’t take it well, he’s aware that it would only turn everything complicated.

“Jeno, what’s going on?”

The tension was cut off from the sudden voice, heads turning to the source.

Donghyuck broke down into cold sweats as he heard the familiar tone of his favorite sound, hands trembling and eyes blinking rapidly at the sight of Mark looking back at them, Johnny by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting to know more about jeno and jaemin's relationship in this chapter and we will continue with the others soon. alpha/alpha relationship is so underrated and i thought it's a nice change, unlike the usual alpha/omega trope. expect more clashes in the future as this relationship wouldn't be easy to handle so prepare yourself nomin enthusiasts!
> 
> oh, and if you're wondering, jisung is an alpha and chenle's a beta but they aren't mated to one another, as mating is only allowed once you hit 20.
> 
> tell me what you think of this chapter and don't forget to leave some kudos, do anticipate the next update!


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a long time huh. just a reminder! this story might or might not take a long time to finish as i will only update it when i'm in a mood and had the inspiration to, so don't put too much hope for me. still, i'm thankful for those that entertain this story.
> 
> oh and don't forget to stream nct 127 Punch
> 
> enjoy!

_Please, never leave me_

_'cause I'm barely holdin' on_

\- Painkiller, Ruel

* * *

It came out as a surprise for Mark.

He was just walking around with Johnny before they are to leave the town. Though, if he was honest, he’d say it’s an excuse to get another selfish picture of Donghyuck in all of his glory under the sun for his own needs.

Imagine how shocked he is to witnessed nothing like the smile that he fell in love with but careful tears falling down his face. Mark stood still, his hand grasping the other Alpha tightly as he tried to comprehend the situation. He saw his cousin from afar; his expression unreadable but somehow strained.

He didn’t hear Johnny calling him from behind as he walked to the scene.

“What’s going on Jeno?”

His cousin's face was anything but void now, his figure trembling as he stood alone, his friends at the other side comforting the boy he loved. “M-Mark, I–” Jeno cut himself off as he noticed Johnny’s presence behind Mark. His eyes were running between both of them, almost getting himself into a panic attack that replaced his anger before. Mark could see Jaemin’s eyes that were still ferocious as he looked at Jeno, his scent bitter and rough.

“Johnny, tell Mother I’ll be home late,” Mark said, taking notice at how Jeno wasn’t comfortable speaking about it with the older near. The aforementioned guy wanted to protest but he knew he was unwanted at the moment; he knew when he was not needed. He relented at last, smiling reluctantly at Mark and kissed him goodbye before taking his leave. Of course, the sight of affection didn’t miss Donghyuck’s eyes. He swallowed down the gnawing feeling as he felt the others’ eyes on him.

“Nothing is going on, it’s just a misunderstanding.” is what Donghyuck claimed as soon as Johnny’s out of the sight.

Had they been back at the top of the hill, leaving nothing but their presence to comfort one another, Mark might be able to let the adoration for the man in front to fill up the air. He might even take Donghyuck’s hand and laughed it off, saying that it was nothing but a foolish act.

Still, that’s not how it is now.

Now they had people surrounding them, had the eyes of curious bystanders around them, and too loud sounds hanging behind them. This is not the nature of their relationship; here they are vulnerable, naked to the judging words of people and the scalding pain of the truth.

“I’m sorry for causing you disturbance, it’s nothing important.” Donghyuck tried to hold Mark’s gaze as long as he can, he knew even the slightest movement would sell away his shame. Mark only pursed his lips at the younger’s words and sighed, turning back at his cousin. “Mind explaining? This doesn’t seem like a misunderstanding to me.” He said.

Mark can notice the stiffening of Jeno’s form, the stuttering under his breath as he tried to create any possible explanations for the guy asking. Mark had known Jeno as long as he can remember and he knows damn well that Jeno is no liar – the guy damn well would answer a robber if asked where his treasure is.

“We’re just joking–”

“I’m pretty sure our Jeno has a mouth of his own, Donghyuck. I want to hear it from him.”

The bittering of the scent might be the first sign that the situation is going nowhere but terrible. He can saw the wrinkling noses of the Alphas to the cowering figures of Renjun and Chenle.

“I–It’s just like what Donghyuck said, we’re just joking around.” Jeno started, gulping at the scrutinizing glaze inside Mark’s eyes. “I promised, everything is under control. Don’t worry,” The younger tried putting on a small smile to overpower the overwhelming scent of the Omega in him but it did nothing to explain the tears from Donghyuck before. Mark sent a glance to Donghyuck to declare that he’s not going away without a proper explanation.

“I’m not letting you go for this one.” He finally said to Jeno. “Do you want me to accompany you back home?” Jeno asked sheepishly to which Mark only rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine, I need to be somewhere anyway. I got things to settle,” was what he uttered before the sudden spike of pinewood enveloped the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do leave your kudos and comments, i appreciate it a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy the first chapter!


End file.
